Tears
by koichii
Summary: I never knew tears could be this meaningless...


**A/N: **This is something that popped inside my head when I read this certain prompt. Prompt here is this - **Imagine Person A of your OTP standing out in the rain crying and Person B walks up to them and asks them what's wrong and holds their umbrella over A's head.**

I added a few things tho and it resulted to this. It's kinda crappy and plotless. I just want to post it here before this gets accidentally deleted again. Tsk.

Warning: They might be OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own KnB. Cover photo not mine as well.

* * *

><p><strong>TEARS<strong>

He didn't know how long he had been standing there on the huge football field of his school, all alone as he let the heavy rain pour down on him, hoping that it would wash away the pain he's feeling as of the moment.

Dull baby blue eyes glanced up at the dark grey sky. Slowly, he reached up to touch his cheek when he felt something wet rolling down on it. He didn't know if it was rain or something else. But then he decided that it didn't matter, not anymore. It didn't matter if he got ill for staying so long under the rain.

Nothing matters anymore.

_I never knew tears could be this meaningless_. He clenched his fist at his sides as his lower lip trembled when he remembered what happened earlier that led him here.

_**Flashback:**_

_He was walking to his last class that afternoon, his poker face not betraying in the least his feeling of eagerness to be dismissed. His boyfriend, Sei, promised him last night that he would take him out on a date today. The redhead, being the captain of the basketball team and the president of the student council, was so busy these past few days that he didn't see him that much. Good thing basketball season was almost over and Sei wouldn't be that busy anymore._

_The minute smile adorning his face, along with his peaceful aura, faded the moment he arrived at the classroom and saw Sei in the arms of his ex-lover, Mayuzumi Chihiro. The two were kissing and wasn't even aware that he was standing there by the door, his baby blue orbs wide with shock._

_Then realising that he wasn't ready for any sort of confrontations right now, he slowly backed off and ran away._

_**End of Flashback**_

And he didn't notice it when his feet took him to the football field. He took out his phone, that was luckily water resistant, to text Sei that he wouldn't be able to meet him today but found the gadget low battery. He let out a bitter smile at that. It didn't matter anyway. He'd bet his whole month's allowance that Sei wouldn't even remember his promise to him, let alone remember he exists, now that Mayuzumi's together with him.

_You're an idiot, Kuroko Tetsuya, _he mentally castigated himself. _You knew, even before you said yes to him, that he still has feelings for Mayuzumi-kun. _He felt more tears falling down his cheeks at the thought. He never knew that it would hurt so much like this.

He then suddenly tensed when he felt that he wasn't alone in the field anymore. He felt the rain stop hitting him and realised that it was because of the umbrella that was suddenly covering him. Knowing who it was without looking up, he didn't move or speak. He just remained standing there, his baby blue orbs stubbornly fixed onto the other side of the field.

"You shouldn't be standing here under the rain, Tetsuya. You'll catch a cold," Akashi Seijuurou said, his voice uncharacteristically soft. He sighed when the bluenette didn't respond to him. "I was looking for you all over for you didn't show up at the school gate as what we agreed upon and I couldn't reach your phone. Good thing Ryota saw you heading here."

Kuroko silently gritted his teeth as he made a mental note to kill Kise later. He didn't want to see Sei. Not now when he's not a hundred percent in control with his feelings. "Sorry," he quietly murmured.

Akashi frowned this time. He pulled Kuroko back under the umbrella when the latter moved away from him. If he wasn't sure at first, now he was sure that something was wrong and his lover wasn't feeling well. He cupped the side of the smaller male's face and let him face him so their gazes could meet. His expression turned worried when he saw the swollen baby blue eyes. "Why are you crying? What's wrong, Tetsuya?"

"Nothing," Kuroko replied as he pulled away from Akashi but the redhead won't let go. "Let go of me please, Sei."

"No," Akashi stubbornly replied. "I won't let you go until you tell me what's wrong, Tetsuya."

"You!" Kuroko suddenly shouted, surprising Akashi. It was the very first time that the placid bluenette have raised his voice at him. "You're what's wrong. Why don't you just leave me alone and go back to Mayuzumi-kun? I was fine even before you asked me out. I should've never hoped that you would learn to love me someday." He pushed the redhead away, his tears continuously mixing with the rain.

"You saw us," Akashi stated with a shake of his head. Then with one flick of his arm, he had the bluenette in a tight embrace. Kuroko struggled against him but the significant difference in strength between them made it futile. "Stop it, Tetsuya. Listen to me first!" he yelled as well which surprised the both of them. Usually, it was Kuroko who's prone to outbursts. He sighed. "I apologise, Tetsuya. I didn't mean to raise my voice at you but you wouldn't listen." He caressed the smaller male's cheek lovingly as he let the umbrella fall out of his hand so he could hold the other properly, the rain now soaking them both completely. "If you were going to eavesdrop, you should listen until the end. It was Chihiro who kissed me and I didn't kiss him back. I pushed him away and told him that I don't feel anything for him anymore, that you helped me get over him." He smiled at Kuroko's surprised expression. "I don't love Chihiro, Tetsuya. I love only you."

"You love me..." Kuroko repeated, not quite believing that Akashi actually said the 'L' word.

The Akashi heir sighed for the nth time that day. "Yes. Yes, I do. I love you. Always. And I'm sorry if I only told you now. I got scared with what I felt and I feared that if I told you, it would become real. To me, telling you my feelings would give you power over me." He smiled at the bluenette. Yes, he smiled a real smile, not his usual evil smirk. "Not that you don't have any power over me yet. Don't leave me please. I don't think I could last two days without you." And it was a big thing for The Akashi Seijuurou to admit that he has a weakness. Even the idea of pleading was considered foreign to him.

"Sei..." Kuroko didn't know what to say. He was totally overwhelmed with the sudden confession he got from Akashi (and from the smouldering look the redhead was giving him). Should he believe in him? Suddenly, he got scared at the thought. Of someone loving him. And of the hurt that he just felt minutes ago. It was more painful than any physical pain he'd experienced. "Could you give me time to think? I'm totally confused right now."

"Tetsuya..." Akashi moved to touch him but he took a step back.

"Please."

Akashi reluctantly nodded though his expression told the bluenette that he wasn't the least bit pleased by it. "If that's what you want, I will respect it." He picked up the almost forgotten umbrella. "Let's go back. I'll take you home before we catch cold." Kuroko nodded and the two of them left the football field.

* * *

><p>Two days later...<p>

"Kurokocchi! Kurokocchi! There you are!" a panicking Kise Ryota stopped in front of Kuroko who was sitting on one of the bench located on the campus grounds that day. "Midorimacchi told me to fetch you." Undergoing Akashi's hellish training everyday certainly benefited the blond for he wasn't even gasping for breath albeit he ran miles.

"Why? What's going on, Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked as he placed down the book he was reading. Kise wasn't known to be the serious type and the kind of seriousness he has on his face brought worry to the bluenette.

Kise took a huge gulp of air before he opened his mouth again. "I-It's Akashicchi..." he mumbled.

Kuroko's breath hitched at the mention of his ex-boyfriend's name. "What happened?" he asked, his mind barely registering the panic that coloured his voice. "What happened, Kise-kun?" he asked again when his friend didn't reply immediately.

"We were in basketball practice and he got hit when he shielded Momocchi from being hit by the ball," Kise explained. "He was brought to the hospital by Midorimacchi, Aominecchi and Murasakibaracchi. Midorimacchi told me to take you there."

"Let's go then," Kuroko said as he grabbed his bag and stuffed his book in it. Then without wasting any time, the two of them left the campus.

* * *

><p>"How is he?"<p>

Aomine, who was pacing back and forth, looked up at Kuroko when he and Kise arrived at the hospital. Midorima was sitting beside Momoi and Murasakibara on the long couch by the waiting area, the three of them looking absolutely worried. "The doctor's still checking him."

"It's almost an hour," Momoi said in a trembling voice. Midorima, gripping his lucky item tightly on his plastered hand, patted her on the shoulder with his free one while Aomine approached her and took her hand in his to comfort her.

Kuroko let out a deep breath as he sat on Midorima's other side. "What happened?" He already know what happened from Kise but he just asked to dispel the tension thick in the air surrounding them.

"We were having a practice play when the ball was shot out of bounds," the green-haired male began. "It bounced off to the bleachers, almost hitting Momoi had Akashi not swiftly ran, and shielded her. He lost his balance and hit the foot of the bleachers too hard he lost consciousness."

"There was so much blood." Momoi shivered as tears fell down her cheeks. She rested her head against Aomine's chest when the latter pulled her close. "Aka-chan. It's my fault."

Aomine, who looked grim, rubbed the back of his childhood friend. "No, it's not your fault, Satsuki. No one's at fault."

Kuroko was about to open his mouth to speak when he noticed the doctor getting out of the emergency room. He immediately stood up and approached him, with Aomine and the others on his heels. "How is Akashi Seijuurou, doctor?" he asked, letting his presence overflow for the first time so he won't be ignored.

"Are you family?" the doctor asked back instead of answering the bluenette. Kuroko was about to snap when Midorima moved forward and Kise placed a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"I'm Dr. Shinichi Midorima's son," the green-haired shooter said. "And I'm the one who brought Akashi Seijuurou here. I need to know his condition so I can inform his father who's currently abroad."

"He hit his head but thankfully there's no hemorrhage. Though he lost a lot of blood so he'd be a bit woozy. His left arm was fractured so we placed him in a cast," the doctor explained. "He'll be fine. He just needed to stay overnight here so we could monitor him."

"Can we see him, doc?" Murasakibara asked.

"Thanks, doc" Kise said when the doctor nodded then the six of them went to the room where Akashi was currently confined in.

The Akashi heir was sitting up on the bed with a plaster cast around his head and on his left arm. Kuroko heaved a sigh of relief as he watched the others approach the redhead and ask him if he was fine. He didn't seem to notice him yet so he opted to stay behind and observe. Honestly, he didn't know what to say to him.

"Stop crying, Satsuki. You look like Rudolph now," Aomine jested which had Momoi hitting him on the shoulder.

"I'm really sorry, Aka-chan! You got hurt because of me," the pink-haired girl bawled as she clutched the front of Aomine's shirt, using it as a handkerchief to wipe her tears. The tanned male scowled at her but didn't do anything to stop her.

Akashi grinned at Momoi to show her that he was fine. "No worries, Satsuki. It's not your fault. I'm-" he stopped what he was about to say when his eyes focused on Kuroko. They stared at each other for a moment before his lips stretched into a wide smile, a smile as wide as Akashi could give. "Hi."

Kuroko swallowed hard before approaching the bed. "Hi yourself," he said back. "How do you feel?" he asked as he stood on the bedside. Raising a hand, he touched the plaster wrapped around Akashi's head with his index finger. "This looks painful."

"Yes. Yes, it is," Akashi confirmed as he caught Kuroko's petite hand in his, tangling their fingers together. "They even have to cut my hair."

"You needed a haircut actually. The fringes were getting on your eyes," the bluenette replied which made Akashi laugh. He smiled. "I'm glad you're alright, Sei."

Akashi smiled back at him, neither of them noticing their friends leaving the room. "I am glad, as well." Then his expression turned serious. "We need to talk, Tetsuya."

Kuroko nodded as he pulled his hand out of Akashi's grasp, making the latter scowl. The bluenette ignored it as he sat on the space by Akashi's outstretched legs, facing him. "I did some thinking these past two days and came up with a decision." The redhead tensed beside him. "I was really surprised when you told me you love me. I didn't really think that I would hear it from you." Akashi scowled once more at that. "And it both confused and scared me. It was different when I thought that I was the only one who's loving." He shook his head. "And I wanted to run away. From you, from here, from everything."

Akashi held Kuroko's hand tight in his again. "No," he firmly said but there was worry in his mismatched eyes of crimson and gold. "Don't run away from me, Tetsuya."

Kuroko shook his head as he gave Akashi a shaky smile. "No, I won't," he said which had the redhead sighing in relief. "I'm scared but the thought of living without you was even more unbearable. I was scared to death when Kise-kun told me that you've been in an accident a while ago."

Akashi pulled Kuroko to his chest using his uninjured arm, causing the bluenette to lie down beside him. "Don't cry, Tetsuya. I'm fine," he whispered against the soft baby blue locks when the petitle male sniffled. "Gods, I love you, you know."

"I love you, too," Kuroko replied as he snuggled closer to Akashi. The two of them were silent for a moment, content with the other's presence, before he spoke again. "Sei?"

"Yes?"

"If you ever think of kissing somebody else again, think twice for you will _absolutely_ regret the day you met me." Baby blue orbs were absolutely calm when he looked up at the redhead.

And if Akashi wasn't madly in love with Kuroko, he would've been spooked to death at the look the petite bluenette was giving him. Instead, he smiled and gave the tip of Kuroko's nose a light kiss. "I know, my love. I know."

* * *

><p><strong>* <strong>Happy Pocky Day! ^^

~koichii


End file.
